


Dear Dimitri, Let Me Feel Your Heart

by Bitterlikesweets



Series: Letters to Dimitri [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon - Freeform, F/M, Letters, M/M, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Post-Time Skip, bylethcentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterlikesweets/pseuds/Bitterlikesweets
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Letters to Dimitri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829383
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Dear Dimitri, Let Me Feel Your Heart

My dearest Dimitri,

Don’t you think it’s strange, the way our roles have changed? Before, in simpler times, when we were simply student and teacher, you were always analyzing me. You thought it was strange, at first, how I acted. You thought I felt nothing of killing people, that I felt indifferent towards you and your classmates. And perhaps, at the beginning I was. But I’ve changed since then.  _ You _ changed me. 

I remember the days when you were ecstatic when I so much as showed a smile. You were always encouraging me to feel freely, to smile often, to talk to you about my emotions and thoughts. You allowed me to open up. 

That’s why, in some ways, it’s hard for me to fathom how you became the person you are today. I understand your hatred. I understand your anger, your thirst for revenge. As you so cleverly reminded me before the battle at the Great Bridge of Myrddin, I was the same as you when my father was killed.

But it is that same comment that makes me fear for you even more. 

I don’t want you to be the same as me, Dimitri. I was incapable of feeling, and I needed you to help me overcome that. I try to do what you once did; I try to get you to open up, to speak more. I try to get close to you, yet all you do is push me away. I want to help you the way you helped me. I want us to smile together like we once did. I don’t want to believe those times are gone. I see you wavering. I see you struggling. I know that there is a kind soul within you, heavily burdened by grief and hidden away in a cage of anger and rage. I want to set that part of you free once more.

When my father died, I read his diary for the first time. I learned things about myself that I had never known, that I still don’t understand. I live, but I have a heart that does not beat. I think that is probably why I am the way I am—the way I was before I met you. That day, you came to see me… You offered me kind words, with your eyes full of life, full of passion as always. At that moment, I wanted so desperately to place my hand upon your chest. I wanted to feel your heartbeat, to feel the difference between you and me. 

Today, I feel that urge again. I wish to lay my hand upon your chest, to feel the beating of your heart beneath my fingertips. I know it is foolish, but I think it would comfort me a bit. Perhaps if things were different, I might ask to lay my head upon your chest so that I could hear your heart beating. Maybe, once the war is over, I will ask. 

But of course, that all depends on you. If you will ever want me near again, I will be there, always. If you don’t… I shall respect your wishes.

Forever yours,

Byleth


End file.
